The present invention relates to a light emitting screen and a display apparatus.
In recent years, an apparatus, which uses a light emitting screen having light emitting layers that emit light by excitation light, has drawn attention as a display apparatus.
For example, Proc. SPIE 8254, 82540K (2012) (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 1) discloses an embodiment in which a light emitting screen obtained by laminating a blue light emitting layer that emits blue light, a green light emitting layer that emits green light, and a red light emitting layer that emits red light on each other in this order is used. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 8, a light emitting screen 100 described in Non-Patent Document 1 has a blue light emitting layer 12, a green light emitting layer 14, and a red light emitting layer 16. The light emitting screen 100 is irradiated with various excitation light from the side of the blue light emitting layer 12. First, first excitation light 20 causing the blue light emitting layer 12 to emit light is radiated to a predetermined region of the blue light emitting layer 12, and as a result, blue light 30 is emitted from the region irradiated with the light. Furthermore, at the same time, second excitation light 22 causing the green light emitting layer 14 to emit light is radiated to a predetermined region of the green light emitting layer 14, and as a result, green light 32 is emitted from the region irradiated with the light. In addition, at the same time, third excitation light 24 causing the red light emitting layer 16 to emit light is radiated to a predetermined region of the red light emitting layer 16, and as a result, red light 34 is emitted from the region irradiated with the light. When an observer observes the aforementioned light emitting screen, the lights emitted from the respective layers are superimposed on each other to form a single image, and as a result, a full color image is observed.